


lucky

by Blayzes



Series: Gift Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Shiro is mentioned, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: Keith feels a burning love for the princess, and he dances as if the heat of his feelings burns coals beneath his feet.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for a friend! I hope you enjoy it, Em! ;w;
> 
> Also an excuse to write really flowery language.

The night sky could not compare to the beauty of Allura in that dress.

It was a gown of deep blue sequins, the underside of each sequin being a sparkling silver that shone in the moonlight. Allura was practically a night sky all on her own.

She wore her hair down for this event, an elegant silver tiara adorning a small bun atop her head while the rest of her thick hair flowed around her like starlight. A matching silver necklace decorated her neck and bust, bringing attention to the silky lace lining of her off-the-shoulder dress. Her boots were a magnificent blue, and the clicking sound they made whenever she walked was like music to Keith's ears.

Yes, Keith was in love with this woman, he knew. They had had their ups and downs -- times when Keith wondered if even their friendship could survive the trials they put each other through -- but now... Now, he couldn't ever imagine life without her. She was integral, a piece of his puzzle that had to be there in order for him to be complete. She made him complete, and he didn't know how he could ever make it up to her.

It was then that their eyes met. She blushed a little, but smiled all the same, her expression fond as she gazed the half-Galran leader. Keith took that as his cue; trying to keep his steps smooth, he began to stride up to her.

He almost made it. Halfway there, with his eyes laser-focused on Allura, he had missed the trailings of another guest's dress and tripped over it, only barely managing to keep himself from toppling over completely. When he was upright again, giving the alien woman he had tripped on a hasty apology, he saw humor dancing in Allura's brilliantly-blue eyes, and she giggled breathlessly as if she had just stopped laughing.

Flushing in embarrassment, Keith ducked his head and continued his path to the princess he loved so much. The humor had not faded from her eyes completely when he reached her, but he was sure it just made her more beautiful.

He held out his hand to her, making a bow with his other hand behind his back like Shiro had taught him.

"May I have this dance?"

Her fond expression was back, and Keith could almost fool himself into believing that she loved him, too. She looked like she did.

But Keith was never that lucky.

Regardless of her feelings for him or lack there-of, she accepted with a quiet, "Of course," and placed her hand in his. Keith felt like a king from just the simple touch.

Keith led her to the dance floor, placing his free hand on her hip with more confidence than he was feeling. He let that outward courage move him closer to his dance partner, tempted to place the hand on her hip to her back and then deciding that that would probably be too intimate. He had to control himself; Allura deserved his control.

Allura smiled at him with a warmth that said she was oblivious to Keith's inner conflict, and with a small smile back, he began to lead them into a dance. It was a slow one, matching the music beat for beat. Keith had been sure to get all of the dance lessons he could manage so that this, at least, would be perfect for Allura. He felt he had succeeded.

With the soft music playing in the background, the two twirled around the dance floor, eyes never leaving each other's. It was cliche, but Keith had the passing thought that he could drown in the depths of Allura bright blue eyes. The pink of her pupils felt like the simmer of the passion he felt for her, a pink that would become as red as his former lion -- a deep red that burnt and engulfed his entire being in flames, yet he knew he wouldn't mind if it was all for her.

It didn't register to him at first why her eyes were so much closer. By the time he realized he had begun leaning in, Allura had already closed her eyes in anticipation. Throwing caution to the wind, Keith closed the gap between them.

Now he had finally placed the palm of his hand from her hip to her back, using it to pull her closer. In return, the hand she had on his shoulder led her arm to winding around his neck.

The flames Keith had imagined burst forth at the hot press of their lips; it consumed him and he knew he would gladly burn alive for this, for her.

All too soon, they broke away for air, panting quietly against each other's lips.

"I love you," Keith breathed, verbal filter having shriveled into ashes.

He received a smile, another press of her lips, and a, "I love you, too," as an answer.

Perhaps Keith could be so lucky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr: [space-mom-lance](http://space-mom-lance.tumblr.com/)  
> My art tumblr: [mewkiichigo](http://mewkiichigo.tumblr.com/)  
> My deviantART: [blayzes](http://blayzes.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
